Mother's Day
by BensonsCriminalMind
Summary: I wrote these over 6 years ago hope you guys just a small few one shots with mother figures.
1. Emma & Henry

_Hey guys so I found this story I wrote it a while ago almost 5 years ago back in season 1_ or 2 hope you all like it!

Mother's Day Part 1

Henry ran over to Mary Margaret's and banged on the door. She opened the door.

"Henry why are you here?"

"Where is Emma?" he said the little 10 year old boy was out of breathe.

"She just went out." His teacher said to him. Maybe it was weird because she was his teacher but also that this boy assumed she was his grandmother.

"Do you know where?" he said looking around outside for her.

"No but she said if you came looking for her you would know..." he thought for a second then a light bulb turned on.

"Thank you!" he said sprinting down the street.

He ran too where the castle once was and there was Emma.

"Hey Kidd." Emma said Henry put his bag down and got out a card from it.

"Here" he said handing it too her.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"Open it!" He said. She started to open it the cover said Happy mothers day and inside was a picture of Henry and a note. She read the note.

'Happy Mother's Day Emma I know this has been hard for you through these past months but I love you and I am glad I can call you my mom if that is okay...Love Henry!" She looked at him tears filled her eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked hoping she wasn't upset.

"I love it Henry." He fell into her arms and she held him.

"I love you mom!" he said and then the tears fell but she quickly wiped them away. It was the first time he had said that too her and it made her feel so different. Now she knew she was fighting to get her son back.

"I love you too Henry!" she said still holding him.


	2. Emma & Mary Margaret

Characters: Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow White pre broken curse

Mother's Day

Emma looked at Mary Margaret.

"Do you find it weird that Henry thinks you are my mom?"

"No I find a good bond between us we are like family."

"I've never really had a family."

"Well you do now and I am glad to be part of it." Emma grabbed a card from her bag.

"I don't know what possessed me to get this card for you but I did." Emma said handing Mary Margaret a card it was a mother's day card. She opened it up and read what was inside.

'I am not sure what to think anymore I am 28 years old and I am being told you are my mom and well even though we are the same age I see you as my mom. Thank you for not giving up on me when I almost did." Mary Margaret looked up at Emma.

"Thank you Emma you know I care for you and you are like a daughter to me sometimes like a sister, it sounds funny because we are the same age but I am always here for you." The lady with the short raven hair chuckled at her friend.

"Best friend would be a good word for it I guess." Emma said with a huge smile on her face. She gave her friend a hug.

"Yes but you know if you ever need to talk Emma I am always here for you." Mary Margaret said with a smile. "Have you seen Henry yet today?"

"Not yet Regina probably won't let him see me today." Emma said with a sigh.

"What wrong Emma?" Mary Margaret looked at the blonde lady who sometimes closed herself off to the world.

"Do you think now what if...What if this curse was all true what if the curse never happened I realized I might not have had Henry if the curse didn't happen because I would have been with you and well Prince Charming it's weird how life plays out."

"Well Yes but your son has quit an Imagination just play along with it." Mary Margaret.

"I am starting to believe it all actually." Emma said with kind of a smile on her face.

"Me 2 it's just with everything going on the things Henry say now are becoming more real."

"Thank you Mar." Emma said and Mary Margaret smiled. Emma almost called her mom what was going on in her mind.

"Anytime Emma!" she said giving her daughter a hug.

"I am going to go find my son now." Emma said grabbing her jacket.

"I'll still be here when you get back."

"Happy mothers day Mary Margaret even though you aren't a mother in this life."

"Henry is lucky too have you Emma. Happy Mothers day too you too."

With that Emma walked out the door with a smile on her face to go find her son


	3. Emma & Henry 2

Another one shot between Emma and Henry

* * *

Emma sat at the diner across from her son. She watched as he read his book for school, not wanting to disturb him but then again she didn't want to just sit there and not talk.

"Henry?" she said he looked up.

"Yes mom"

"Are you happy?" She asked worried about her son.

"Yes of course i am happy why would i not be?"

"Because of Regina did she ever hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Emma sighed.

"Did she ever touch you."

"No...she loved me."

"Okay..."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just find it weird that...well that out of everyone she adopted you." Emma took a sip of her Coffee.

"So you think she had a plan?" Henry said questioning his mom.

"Yes" Emma said setting her cup of coffee down.

"It would make sense but i don't care anymore."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked once again.

"Mom i love you and you are always going to be my mom not her. She's gone now that's all that really matters."

"Okay Henry you can get back to reading."

Henry looked back at his book and Emma just stared out the window.


End file.
